


Final Space: Visions of the passed

by Virdoote



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virdoote/pseuds/Virdoote
Summary: After the events of episode 10 Littlecato has a vision from his past. Contains spoilers.





	Final Space: Visions of the passed

Littlecato didn’t feel the flames, his suit made sure of that, but he damn well felt the harsh thump of his head hitting the side of the galaxy’s one’s left engine before it exploded and sent him hurtling through raw space. He didn’t feel anything after that, his still form curling up on itself and going limp in the dark reaches of the vast universe, like a single snowflake floating in an ocean of white. 

“Hey kid”

He opened his eyes expecting a harsh burn or a massive thumping headache but instead it was nothing, the emptiness of space replaced by a white void that the intuitive kid quickly realised was the afterlife. oh no.....oh fuck, he was dead. Littlecato curled up on himself and closed his eyes tight, shaking a little and wishing above all else to wake up from this horrible place, ignoring the figure speaking out to him. Who was calling to him? and _kid?_

He heard the figure stop for a moment, shuffle his feet a bit, waiting for a response from the smaller cat. "Guess you're not a kid anymore right? far from it."

There was no scent in this white void but Littlecato knew exactly who it was now, the voice was calm and measured with a rugged edge to it. Reassuring, but assertive, it couldn't be.... "d-dad?"

“Yeah, it's me. I've missed you a lot” Avocato’s voice, a hand reaching out to grasp Littlecato’s and pulling him into a warm, sweet smelling hug, short muzzle leaning in to nuzzle at his sniffling side. 

“I’m s-sorry!” 

“Sorry for what? you’ve got nothing to be sorry about anymore “But we didn’t do it, I couldn’t do it….I’m nothing, I’m not like you.” Avocato grip tightened and for a moment the younger cat almost thought he was gonna get a scolding, some childlike fear rising up and then subsiding as it turned into a gentle pat of his back. “You’re not like me but…that’s good, that’s real good. And look at you, fighting the lord commander all on your own? You almost took him out as well!”

Littlecato let out a soft chuckle through his sobs, “you saw that?” 

“All of it, but there’s still a bit more to be seen.” 

He stood up and, maybe for the last time, Littlecato was able to see him in full silhouette exactly as he remembered him, not worn down by the perils of his adventurous life or age, nor in fear of death and exile. Just the calm gaze of a loving father staring proudly at his beloved son. Avocato pointed behind him to the other end of the endless white void, “back there is the way you came, the lord commander is there and so is Gary but…it won’t be easy.” He sighed and looked Littlecato with a small smile as if he already knew the outcome of this conversation “you’ll lose a lot, win very little, it’ll be worth it but…if you want a rest” He motioned behind himself with a thumb “i’m there, your grandparents are there, your…Mom is there. it’s real nice, safe and quiet and beautiful.” 

Littlecato thought for a moment and then stood up to his full height, hands on his hips and puffing out his thin chest out as he stared with Avocato with a fanged grin. “Retirement? Sounds boring, can’t believe you got boring.”

Avocato grinned, reaching out a paw once again but this time to ruffle the teal strip of fur on his son’s head, “boring can be a welcome change sometimes. But I suppose you’ve still got a whole life ahead of you, and a certain douchebag to kill. When you get the chance, give him a bullet for me.”

Before Littlecato could say anything else his eyes shot open again and he found the white void replaced by black, green, specks of white and the crumbling wreckage of spaceships all around him. Glancing around he didn’t see Gary, nor Quinn. Nor the breach. “heh, guess we did do it after all…” the cat reached through his back pocket and found a small device, a jet-pack of sorts, weak but enough to propel him towards the shell of a nearby spaceship that no doubt had extra oxygen tanks and enough tech to take him to the other side of the universe if he desired. “Good job Thunder bandit” he mumbled still in a half delirious state “if you’re still around…I'll find you.” 

And after that the lord commander, and the rest of the universe, awaited him.


End file.
